Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?
by Matrix97121
Summary: One-Shot. Rendez-vous de deux adolescents presque comme les autres, qui voudraient juste penser un peu à eux, pour une fois, et pas à sauver le monde. Percy et Annabeth bien sûr ! Un peu de fluff, mais pas trop ! Se passe après "Le Dernier Olympien" et avant "Le Héros Perdu".


_**Disclaimer : Fic appartenant à l'univers de Rick Riordan que je ne possède pas, je ne possède d'ailleurs pas plus les persos qui sont les siens. En revanche la chanson/poésie et les idées sont de moi et j'aimerais ne pas être plagiée. **_

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?**

Deux personnes étaient assises sur un ponton et regardaient l'océan.

La fille blonde se tenait dans les bras du gars plus grand qu'elle d'environ tête et demie, aux cheveux ébouriffés couleur de jais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, préférant écouter le roulis des vagues et contempler l'immense étendue azurée qui paraissait infinie. Ils semblaient heureux, sereins. Chose qui ne leur était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, l'après-guerre était douce.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Ses yeux gris, typique des enfants d'Athéna, pétillaient d'une lueur peu commune et son sourire s'élargit encore plus –si c'est possible- lorsqu'elle croisa le regard couleur océan du garçon. Lui aussi se mit à sourire, d'un sourire rayonnant de joie et la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Pas de doute, ils étaient heureux et pour une fois presque insouciants, ce qui était en soi un exploit après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

L'enfant de Poséidon pencha sa tête, embrassant ainsi la jeune fille. Ils semblaient tous deux dans un univers à part, détachés de la réalité, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre ou compter, excepté l'autre.

Le sourire du garçon s'était fait plus niais, le rire de la fille se fit entendre. Le brun la regarda un instant sans comprendre puis la rejoignit.

Rires joyeux, sourires complices.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les rires s'éteignirent, mais les yeux pétillaient toujours autant.

- Je vais paraître extrêmement ringard Puits de Sagesse, mais je crois bien que c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie, grâce à toi, dit doucement le garçon. Je t'aime.

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis Cervelle d'Algues ! Moi aussi je t'aime, ajouta la jeune fille en l'embrassant.

Puis elle attrapa une mèche des cheveux du garçon. La mèche grise qu'ils avaient en commun, souvenir d'une quête où ils avaient porté le ciel. Souvenir d'une quête où il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, où il l'avait sauvé et avait été, encore une fois, son héros.

Alors que la jeune fille pensait aux –trop- nombreuses fois où ils avaient risqué leur vie pour se protéger l'un l'autre, elle se mit à chanter doucement, tout en passant la main dans les cheveux du garçon qui était à ses côtés –les ébouriffant encore plus si c'était possible- et qui avait lui aussi pris la mèche grise de la blonde.

- _Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Rester là à te regarder sourire et puis rire_

_À n'en plus finir._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Demeurer pour l'éternité_

_Prisonnière de tes baisers._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Profiter éternellement_

_De cet instant._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Nous empêcher de devenir_

_Des souvenirs._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Ce ne sera jamais notre dernière danse, _

_Nous ne tirerons pas notre ultime révérence._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Ne plus nous soucier du reste du monde,_

_Être égoïstes, pour une fois, en contemplant l'onde._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

_Je ne demande pas la Lune,_

_Mais juste quelques moments._

_Ne veux-tu pas que l'on arrête le temps ?_

La voix de la jeune fille s'était élevée dans l'air, cristalline comme le son d'un carillon, les oiseaux paraissaient s'être arrêtés de chanter et le roulis des vagues semblait s'être calé sur le même rythme que sa voix qui était finalement devenue un murmure sur le dernier vers.

- Oui.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Bredouilla la fille. La voix de son compagnon l'avait fait sursauter.

- Oui, répéta le garçon. Bien sûr que je voudrais arrêter le temps. Rester avec toi, ensemble, pour toujours, sans avoir à nous préoccuper de dangereuses prophéties et de devoir sauver le monde. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, et je prie les dieux chaque jour que notre répit soit de longue durée.

- Il y en a des choses dans cette Cervelle d'Algues ! Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé…

La jeune fille avait repris ses esprits et se moquait gentiment du gars, et il ne semblait pas prendre la mouche. Comme si il avait l'habitude, ils se connaissaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

- Que veux-tu, tu déteins sur moi.

- Non, sérieusement Percy, j'aime bien ton côté romantique, ajouta la fille d'Athéna.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était blottie plus profondément dans les bras de son petit ami.

- C'est tout ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Fit le garçon d'un air charmeur, mais cherchant avant tout à taquiner la jeune fille.

- Oh, ce que tu peux être bête ! Grommela-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! C'est pas sympa de traiter ton petit ami comme ça, j'ai mal !

- Fait pas semblant, foutue malédiction d'Achille… Idiot !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, claironna-t-il. Allez dis-le. Dis que j'ai raison Annabeth !

Elle grogna.

- S'il te plaît.

Le gars s'était mis à supplier la fille d'Athéna, il avait l'air ridicule. Mais il avait beau être parfois un crétin finit, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer pour lui et n'arrivait jamais à être en colère contre lui bien longtemps.

Étrange relation que celle de cet enfant de Poséidon et de cette enfant d'Athéna qui au départ étaient censés s'haïr, comme leurs parents. Mais qui, finalement, étaient tombés fous amoureux. Une relation qui était devenue l'une des préférées d'Aphrodite, il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les "amours impossibles". Elle qualifiait d'ailleurs les deux jeunes de "trop choux"…

- Bon d'accord, tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je t'aime, céda en souriant la jeune fille, voyant que son petit copain était maintenant étendu, face contre terre, dans une position encore plus ridicule qu'auparavant.

Le garçon se releva aussitôt, embrassa la blonde puis se mit à sourire comme un dingue, réalisant que, pour une fois, il avait eu le dessus.

- Hé 'Beth, tu as avoué que j'avais raison !

La fille roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- Oh Percy, tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais, allez viens ça va bientôt être le couvre-feu et je n'ai aucune envie de finir la soirée dans l'estomac d'une harpie. Ça ruinerait ma journée, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

- OK, viens je te raccompagne, je vais te prouver que je peux être un gentleman, fit le garçon en riant. Rien que pour toi.

Nouveau roulement des yeux, mais accompagné d'un sourire doux.

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignaient progressivement, bras dessus, bras dessous, tout en discutant, dans les lumières du couchant. Le soleil semblait avoir suspendu son cour pour les nimber plus longtemps d'une lueur rougeoyante jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes s'effacent complètement. Apollon devait avoir un faible pour les histoires d'amour, ou alors peut-être que le vœu de ces deux jeunes s'étaient exaucé, juste quelques moments, le temps d'un instant ? Qui sait, la vie est plus magique qu'elle n'y paraît…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o**

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**J'attends les com's, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si je préfère les positifs évidemment ^^) et je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives qui aident à s'améliorer...**_

_**Je ne pense pas avoir fait trop de fautes, mais si vous en voyez signalez les moi, je modifierai.**_

_**Ah oui, avant d'oublier, je tiens rappeler pour ceux qui me le demanderaient que la chanson/poésie est bien de moi (j'écris beaucoup de poésies pendant mon temps libre) et que c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a inspiré la fic.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**_

_**Petit écart avec l'histoire...**_

_**Je tenais juste à remercier les anonymes qui ont pris la peine de commenter, et faute de ne pouvoir leur envoyer une réponse par message privé, je leur répond ici.**_

_**Alors merci à JRB, Harry, Tit-Loup et Guest (Anonyme) qui ont écrit un petit mot, et je suis contente que ça vous ai plu ! **_

_**- Harry, je crois que tu as raison, leur répit n'a malheureusement pas duré longtemps... C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu retranscrire leur volonté de faire "une pose" comme tu dis. **_

_**J'espère y avoir bien réussi ^^ !**_

_**Je compte poster d'autres OS ou même fic(s), alors je vous attend pour la critique lorsque le moment sera venu ^^ !**_


End file.
